Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, may be provided with a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load for treatment, such as drying, and a heating element for heating the air to treat the laundry load. The laundry load may be treated in the treating chamber for a predetermined cycle time according to a cycle of operation. For some clothes dryers, the cycle time may be manually input by a user through a user interface. For other clothes dryers, one or more sensors may detect a load characteristic and set a cycle time based on the load characteristic.